La sombre affaire du post-it
by Ellen-BK
Summary: [S03E02] [JohnLock] [O.S] C'est l'enterrement de vie de célibataire de Watson et malgré les minutieuses précautions de Sherlock, ils finissent par se retrouver totalement saouls à jouer au jeu post-it.


**Note de l'auteur** : Voici ma toute première fiction sur le couple que forment Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. C'est un petit O.S qui reprend la scène du jeu du post-it entre John et Sherlock. La première partie reprend presque en intégralité la scène tandis que la seconde apporte une scène qui n'apparaît pas dans la série.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**P**our la première fois de sa vie, John se sentit supérieur à Sherlock. Et ce n'était pas à cause de la quantité d'alcool que ce dernier avait ingurgitée, ni parce qu'il avait tenté vainement de se battre avec des hommes bien plus musclé que lui. Et ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de marcher droit jusqu'au 221b Baker Street. Non, John se fit cette réflexion alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assis dans cet appartement, celui qu'ils avaient tous deux partagé autrefois, à jouer au jeu du post-it. Et dire que c'était le détective qui avait proposé ce passe-temps. « Je n'y ai jamais joué » avait-il dit. « S'il-te-plaît » avait-il miaulé. Et, comme à son habitude, le médecin avait craqué. Et il était là, assis sur son fauteuil, avec un post-it collé sur le front. Il en avait d'abord été gêné, peu habitué à s'adonner à ce genre d'enfantillage. Seulement, le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui était des plus comiques. Le grand Sherlock Holmes au génie inégalé, le grand détective aux milles mystères résolus, était incapable de trouver la réponse. Il était incapable de deviner que sur son propre post-it était écrit Sherlock Holmes.

Et il était là, affalé sur son fauteuil, à le scruter de son regard perçant, à tenter de trouver la solution à cette mystérieuse énigme. Les jambes nonchalamment écartées et le verre de scotch en main, il avait tout perdu du digne Sherlock Holmes. Mais, étrangement, John Watson appréciait découvrir ce nouveau pan de la personnalité du génie. Ils étaient tous deux sur un pied d'égalité qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé. La sensation était presque grisante.

Car oui, le médecin ne se sentait en aucun cas supérieur à Sherlock à ce moment-là. Il avait autant, voire même plus, bu que son ami et n'était pas dans un état plus respectable. Et il venait de perdre la main. Il était aussi loin que le détective pour deviner ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le post-il collé sur son front. Mais au moins, il ne venait pas de demander s'il était le Roi d'Angleterre. Chose tellement absurde que John n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Comment Sherlock avait-il pu dire une telle chose ? Le jeu devenait presque facile, avec ce genre de question. Le détective perdit alors la main et indiqua, non sans soupir que c'était au tour de son ami.

John se releva, tant bien que mal, afin de mieux réfléchir et devancer Sherlock dans ce petit jeu. Seulement, prenant un peu trop d'élan, il glissa légèrement et prit appui sur un genou de Sherlock, qui le regardait profondément. Leurs regards convergèrent ensuite vers le genou du brun, et John haussa les mains en l'air. Sherlock ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, se contentait de bouger vaguement ses bras, sans but particulier.

─ Ca ne me dérange pas, souffla John.

Puis, se reprenant vivement, il demanda s'il était une femme, afin de revenir plus rapidement au jeu et oublier ce moment.

Sherlock le scruta puis pouffa. John, une femme ? Il s'imagina alors le médecin vêtu d'une jolie robe à fleur. Non, vraiment, il n'était pas une femme. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

─ Je suis… jolie ?

Sherlock releva son regard vers John. John, joli ? Ca n'aurait pas été le terme qu'il aurait employé en premier lieu. John Watson était plutôt un homme… normal. Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompu par la main du médecin qui désignait le post-it. Le détective se ravisa. Il avait oublié qu'ils étaient en train de jouer. Ne sachant plus trop quoi répondre, Sherlock commença alors un discours sur la notion de beauté, qui n'était qu'une construction basée sur les impressions de l'enfance, les influences et les modèles.

─ Oui, mais suis-je une jolie femme ? demanda John, focalisé par la découverte du mystère écrit sur son front.

Le médecin plongea alors son regard au sein de celui de Sherlock, s'humidifiant légèrement les lèvres. Et ce fut à ce moment là que Sherlock Holmes réalisa que John était bien qu'un simple homme normal. Il était aussi un homme très charmant. Oui, avait-il alors envie de répondre. Seulement, ne voulant montrer son trouble, le détective fronça les sourcils et se confessa auprès de John.

─ Je ne sais pas qui tu es, qui tu es censé être.

─ Tu as choisi le nom ! S'exaspéra John.

─ Je l'ai choisi au hasard dans les journaux, marmonna Sherlock.

─ Tu ne comprends pas vraiment ce jeu, n'est-ce pas, Sherlock ?

Las, John se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Sherlock avait cette manie de lui faire perdre patience. N'ayant pas la force de s'énerver sur le détective, il se contenta d'écouter les réflexions du brun.

─ Donc je suis humain, je ne suis pas aussi grand qu'on le pense… Je suis plus ou moins sympa, intelligent, important pour certains. Mais j'ai tendance à les irriter, énuméra le brun, la main gauche divaguant sans but.

John, confortablement installé sur son fauteuil, venait de poser ses pieds sur le cuir abimé de celui de Sherlock. Il n'avait que faire de sa posture, à ce moment là. Il était juste bien, comme ça, à regarder le génie de Sherlock entrer en action. Mais ce dernier pouffa.

Sherlock ne put retenir son rire. Une telle description, ça ne pouvait être que John. Même si John n'était pas plus ou moins sympa… Il était bien plus ça. Il était un être humain courageux, gentil, et sage. Un homme chaleureux et généreux. Il était la meilleure rencontre qu'il ait pu jamais faire. Seulement, le médecin ne se voyait jamais comme il était réellement. Le médecin ne se voyait pas avec les yeux de Sherlock et ce dernier trouvait que c'était vraiment dommage. Reprenant son sérieux, il fixa John et lui fit part de sa déduction.

─ Je sais, affirma-t-il alors, fier de lui.

─ Vas-y.

─ Je suis toi, non ?

John lui répondit avec un sourire, et se releva doucement. Son pied frôla alors la jambe de Sherlock. Un frisson électrique parcouru alors le corps des deux hommes. Puis, ils furent brusquement interrompu par Mrs Hudson qui leur adressa un « cliente ! ».

John et Sherlock se redressèrent alors pour accueillir la cliente du mieux que possible, malgré l'état d'ébriété évident dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Les deux hommes étaient désormais assis sur un des lits bien inconfortables d'une prison. John soupira. Encore une fois, la situation avait été causée par l'imbécilité de Sherlock. A croire que l'alcool le privait de tout son génie. Ce dernier avait considéré comme étant « la meilleure idée de la soirée » le fait d'appeler Lestrade pour l'inviter à festoyer avec eux puis de l'appeler, encore et encore, pour le traiter de tous les noms car l'inspecteur ne voulait pas venir. Seulement, quelques minutes après ces fameux coups de téléphone, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux menottés contre une voiture. Lestrade, qui les avait regardé avec un léger sourire sadique, leur avait alors glissé qu'une nuit en cellule de dégrisement ne leur ferait pas de mal. Et ils s'étaient alors retrouvés tous les deux coincés dans cette minuscule cellule avec un lit qui était à l'évidence conçu pour qu'une seule personne puisse dormir dessus.

─ Je m'ennuie, commença alors à se plaindre Sherlock.

Le brun passa sa main dans ses cheveux et afficha une mine boudeuse. Il aurait tellement aimé retourner au 221b Baker Street afin de terminer sa soirée avec John. Après tout, c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils passaient ensemble une soirée là-bas.

─ Et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé qui j'étais. On continue le jeu ? demanda Sherlock.

John grommela. L'alcool lui faisait tourner la tête. Il avait juste besoin de dormir, même s'il redoutait fortement le réveil qui allait suivre.

─ Donc, je ne suis pas toi, c'est ça ? Persista Sherlock.

─ Non.

─ Bon. Est-ce que je suis marié ?

─ Oh non, répondit John en ricanant.

─ Je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est drôle.

─ C'est juste que… Je n'imagine pas cette personne se marier. Elle est bien trop indépendante. Il n'y a que sa personne qui compte.

─ Il n'aime personne ? demanda Sherlock, légèrement étonné.

─ Il a quelques amis, tout au plus, mais il ne laisse pas beaucoup s'immiscer dans sa vie. Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté, il est juste comme ça.

─ Mais lui, il est aimé ?

─ Oui, mais il ne se rend pas vraiment compte. Il y a cette fille mais surtout… Il y a… Enfin bref.

Sherlock ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et continua à réfléchir sur la personne qu'il pouvait bien être. Il se devait de trouver le nom de cette personne, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. De son amour propre, bien entendu.

─ Est-ce que je suis réel ? demanda ensuite Sherlock, en plissant son nez.

─ Oui, marmonna John, posant sa tête contre le carrelage froid de la prison. Oui, je peux le dire, tu es bien réel.

─ Tu me connais personnellement ?

─ Malheureusement, oui, maintenant si je pouvais dormir et…

─ Tu me connais bien ? Coupa Sherlock.

─ Je pense, oui.

─ Mais comme je l'ai dis, tu as un don pour irriter les gens…

─ Mais tu m'apprécies tout de même ?

─ Oui, je t'apprécie.

─ Plus que tout ?

John tourna la tête vers Sherlock. Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, les éclats permettaient au médecin de voir l'air triste qu'arborait le détective privé. Son cœur se serra. Il s'humidifia alors à nouveau les lèvres, habitude qu'il avait prise pour cacher à chaque fois son embarras.

─ Oui, j'apprécie cette personne plus que tout au monde. Maintenant, on arrête, je veux dormir. Dans la mesure où on peut réussir à dormir dans cette position, grommela-t-il en posant à nouveau sa tête sur le carrelage.

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il laissa alors John tenter de rejoindre le royaume des songes. Seulement, lui, il n'avait pas l'esprit à partir. Dans sa tête, les pensées cogitaient. Il était presque sûr d'avoir enfin la solution, seulement… Puis, John commença à frissonner.

─ Ca va, John ? demanda alors Sherlock, légèrement inquiet.

─ Oui oui, j'ai juste froid.

Sherlock se leva doucement du lit et retira son manteau et le tendit vers John, sans lui adresser un regard, se contentant juste de lâcher un « tiens ». John hésita longuement avant d'accepter le cadeau que lui faisait son ami, mais l'état glacial dans lequel il se trouvait eu raison de sa fierté. Il murmura un « merci » et posa le manteau de Sherlock sur lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'une couverture. Il ferma doucement les yeux, afin de s'endormir au plus vite. Et le détective se rassit à ses côtés, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Au bout de quelques instants, le médecin se surprit à apprécier la délicate odeur qui se dégageait du manteau. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti une telle sensation de douceur et de confort, alors qu'il était assis sur un lit de prison. Puis, un bruit étrange le sorti de ces étranges pensées. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que le brun se frottait les mains.

─ Ne me dis pas que tu as froid, maintenant, Sherlock, lâcha John exaspéré.

─ Un peu.

─ Pourquoi m'as-tu donné ton manteau dans ce cas-là ?

─ Tu as plus froid que moi, c'est tout, déclara le génie.

─ Ce n'est pas une raison, siffla le médecin. Viens là, on peut très bien tenir tous les deux sous le manteau. Je ne voudrais pas te retrouver à nouveau mort demain.

Sherlock lança un sourire puis se rapprocha timidement de John qui soulevait le manteau pour que le brun puisse se glisser en dessous.

─ C'est bon, comme ça ? demanda John.

─ C'est parfait, répondit alors Sherlock, enfin prêt à retrouver les bras de Morphée.

Le soleil commença à se lever, emplissant peu à peu la cellule d'une douce lumière. John ouvrit un œil. Puis l'autre. Et il réalisa que sa tête était posée sur l'épaule de Sherlock et que son bras encerclait le corps du brun. Les souvenirs de la veille remontèrent peu à peu à la surface. John releva légèrement la tête, quittant le doux confort que lui apportait le corps du détective. John le fixa longuement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami dormir. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu l'observer minutieusement, comme il le faisait parfois, à la belle époque du 221b Baker Street. Seulement, cette fois, tout était différent. Cette fois, c'était la dernière.

John se surpris alors à glisser sa main le long de la joue porcelaine de son ami. Il était si beau ainsi. Si paisible. Et, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, John posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock. Il se redressa aussitôt avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, soufflant alors un long soupir.

Puis, le médecin se leva, laissant Sherlock seul sur le lit. Ce dernier tomba légèrement sur le côté, jusqu'à totalement s'affaler sur le matelas. John regarda la scène avec un léger sourire et s'assit par terre, attendant patiemment que la journée commence enfin et tentant vainement d'oublier la pulsion qu'il n'avait pu refreiner.

Après de longues minutes où John avait finalement fini par s'endormir à nouveau, Lestrade débarqua bruyamment dans la cellule. L'inspecteur s'amusa alors à crier dans les oreilles du médecin, afin de bien profiter de son état de lendemain de soirée. Le bruit fit réveiller Sherlock en sursaut, qui s'était confortablement installé sur le lit. D'abord étonné de se réveiller seul, il fut rapidement rattrapé par la nausée et le tournis qui agitaient son corps. Il réussit tout de même à se lever, non sans mal, et à suivre Lestrade et John qui étaient déjà parti.

─ Merci pour… pour la soirée, glissa John, alors qu'ils partaient enfin du poste de police.

─ C'était horrible, répondit simplement Sherlock.

Watson, ne sachant pas trop si son ami faisait allusion à la quantité d'alcool absorbée, au jeu auquel ils avaient joué ou encore à leur moment dans la cellule, se contenta d'opter pour la solution la plus simple : celle d'évoquer l'alcool.

─ Ouais, j'allais faire semblant, mais…Ca l'était, vraiment.

─ Cette femme, Tessa… Commença le brun, exaspéré.

─ Quoi ?

─ Sortir avec un fantôme, l'affaire la plus intéressante depuis des mois. Quelle opportunité gâchée !

─ D'accord, répondit simplement John.

Et ils quittèrent tous les deux le poste. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux au 221b Baker Street, sans un mot. Sherlock ruminait dans son coin, évoquant encore et encore cette affaire qu'il n'avait pas résolu. Seulement, le détective se gardait bien de cacher son contentement de la résolution de l'autre affaire qu'il avait eu la veille. Cette affaire qu'il avait eue du mal à résoudre mais dont il avait finalement triomphé. Cette affaire qui n'irait certainement pas plus loin, à la vue des prochains évènements qui allaient arriver. Cette affaire qu'il garderait secrètement pour lui. A jamais.

Oui, Sherlock avait finalement résolu la sombre affaire du post-it. Le résultat avait été si simple, si évident. Et il ne tenait qu'en deux mots : Sherlock Holmes.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Et voilà~ ! Ma toute première fiction sur eux. Bon, ça reste assez léger, mais je voulais juste apporter une dimension différente à cette scène, tout en gardant une continuité avec l'épisode.

Et Mary m'embête. Car je suis une shippeuse du Johnlock mais bordel, je l'aime tellement elle aussi. Donc voilà, tant que je n'aurais pas de solution pour que tout le monde soit heureux, je resterai dans du Johnlock léger où les pulsions et sentiments ne restent qu'ancrés à l'intérieur des personnages.

Et oui, je sais, Sherlock ne porte pas son manteau dans la cellule. Mais bon, au pire on dit que cette fic est un U.A où Sherlock a réussis à le garder avec lui. Comme ça, c'est réglé.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture en tout cas, et à bientôt : ) !


End file.
